


Blackjack and Hookers

by Hideaki



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, embarrassing amount of gta v references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hideaki/pseuds/Hideaki
Summary: He's wearing impossibly short shorts, stars and stripes printed on his ass. The lower part of his back is left bare by a white crop top, showing off a tramp stamp on the small of his back.Gabriel whistles, the stranger turns around.





	Blackjack and Hookers

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the R76 kinkmeme. Cheesy stripper/criminal AU vaguely set in the gtav universe. It's just porn really *shrug emoji*

The music is loud but it doesn’t match the ringing in Gabriel’s ears, adrenaline still rushing into his bloodstream. He closes his eyes, sits more comfortably in his seat and tries to chill the fuck out. It’s not easy to do it since he was in the middle of a heist less than two hours ago.

It was a big score compared to his usual jobs and Gabriel has never been more afraid of getting caught. Except that everything went smoothly, no need to use plan B, no one got shot or hurt. They got away with a huge load of cash, the biggest Gabriel has seen so far on the job. So, logically, now comes the time to celebrate.

The Vanilla Unicorn is a popular strip club and its best quality is that the owners don’t ask any questions about all the cash money they get to rent the whole club; girls, boys and alcohol included.

Gabriel accepts some indefinite colorful drink that one of the strippers offers him, taking an eyeful of her ass as she bends to pass the drink to one of his buddies. Gabriel chugs down the sugary thing in one gulp as if it was a shot of whiskey. He tells himself for the one-hundredth time that he needs to relax and enjoy the fun. Heist is over, cash secured, no one is in danger anymore. He shakes his head a little to snap out of it.

He looks around, room stacked with strippers serving alcohol and drugs on top of their usual services and Gabriel decides that, yeah, he needs to find someone to give him a lap dance, distract him enough from the hurricane of thoughts and concern in his mind. About the same second in which he comes to that conclusion, his eyes fall on a pair of thick, meaty thighs, long and bare. The owner of said legs is, quite obviously, a stripper. He’s wearing impossibly short shorts, stars and stripes printed on his ass. The lower part of his back is left bare by a white crop top, showing off a tramp stamp on the small of his back.

Gabriel whistles, the stranger turns around.

The stripper cocks his hip once he’s facing Gabriel. He’s wearing white and blue sneakers and Gabriel suspects they’re heeled on the inside because there’s no way he can push his hip out like that without wearing heels. The stripper grins at him suggestively before he has even given Gabriel a once over. His grin only widens after he’s checked Gabriel out. “Hi honey.” he says approaching Gabriel.

He’s got a real pretty face, nose crooked and strong jaw. Gabriel tries to study him but it’s not easy with the shifting colorful lights of the club and the glitter around the stripper’s eyes and cheekbones. Despite that, Gabriel is almost sure the stripper is older than he is. For some reason it makes Gabriel feel even hotter under the collar of his shirt.

“How can I help you?” the stripper sits on the armchair of Gabriel’s seat, crossing his legs.

“You could start by telling me your name, sugar tits.” Gabriel is not new to this game at all.

“You can call me anything you want, honey.” he scoots closer to Gabriel, his lips close to his ear “Call me Jack though if you’re looking for my name.” He doesn’t ask for Gabriel’s name, he knows what kind of man he is and anonymity is a necessity in his line of work. Gabriel smiles. Jack’s a smart guy, he likes it.

“So, Jack, what’s your policy?”

“You’re the boss sweetheart.” Jack’s voice is rough and low, it does things to Gabriel. “Been paid enough to work all night. Lap dances included, but I love tips.” he winks “And you can touch.” he adds, knowingly.

As soon as he states that Gabriel’s hand is on his bare thigh, nudging him to get on his lap. So Jack does, sitting comfortably on Gabriel’s thigh, his legs resting on the opposite armchair. One of his arms is thrown around Gabriel’s shoulders while the other teases his chest. Gabriel wraps one arm around Jack’s waist and puts the other over his thigh, possessive. A twink looking guy offers Gabriel another drink and he downs it in one go again. It’s stronger than any other he drank tonight.

“You’re not a regular,” Jack notes “Here for the big party uh? Is it your birthday honey?” they both know that’s not the reason behind the celebration but that’s a safer question to ask. Jack’s lips are all but pressed to Gabriel’s jaw when he speaks and, goddamn, doesn’t he know how to do his job.

“I suppose you could say that, sunshine.” Jack smiles at the endearment.

Gabriel’s hand on his leg rises higher, until he reaches the ripped hem of his jeans. Jack pets Gabriel’s chest sensually, slowly unbuttoning a few buttons to slip his hand under his shirt and touch him skin on skin. “You know, honey, I offer other services too, for a little extra cash, if you want to move to a private room later.”

Gabriel growls. Yes, he is very well inclined in appreciating how good Jack is at his job. But the night is still young. “Why don’t you show me how much you’re worth first, Jackie?”

Jack gets back a little so he can look Gabriel in the eyes. He raises an eyebrow at him, looking amused “Is that a challenge?” he moves to straddle Gabriel’s lap, his knees next to Gabriel’s sides. “Because, you know honey, there’s nothing I love more than a challenge.” he says, gripping the back of the seat behind Gabriel’s head.

He is not a small man, by any standards, but the way he moves in the restricted space is practiced and fluid like he was born for it. Without any further prompt he starts following the rhythm of the music with his hips, closing his eyes for a few moments, as if he was trying to get himself into the proper flow. When he opens them again he’s grinning lazily, the look in his eyes impossibly cocky as his hips and upper body move chained to the low basses of the music. Like he knows exactly what Gabriel is thinking. Gabriel keeps his hands to himself because he knows it’s rude to touch a stripper while they’re giving you a lap dance. Tough, he thinks as his hands hitch at his sides, Jack did give him permission to touch.

Jack grabs the collar of his crop top, removing it in one swift movement. He lets it fall on the floor with no care. He keeps his hands behind his own neck, showing off his broad chest as he keeps dancing. He puts his hands back on Gabriel’s chest then, feeling him up and making him feel wanted. Gabriel’s half chub quickly grows into a proper hard-on, very obviously tenting his pants but Jack doesn’t seem to acknowledge it, goes on giving him a lap dance unbothered.

He brings his hands on Gabriel’s chest again, wandering under his suit jacket. He bumps against the pistol held in the gun holster at Gabriel’s side. Gabriel stutters, looking up at Jack half worried he’s about to react badly. He keeps giving him a lap dance instead, raising an eyebrow when he sees the look on Gabriel’s face. He bends down a little to whisper right to his ear “Relax sweetheart, I love danger.”

The statement makes Gabriel’s blood boil. Does Jack even know with who he’s getting involved with? He wants to take away his cocky tone, let him know how dangerous he is.

He chuckles “I’m a very dangerous man, Jackie” he reaches for the inside of his jacket.

Jack shivers, wondering if Gabriel is going to draw out his gun. What Gabriel shows Jack, though, is not a weapon, but a roll of cash. He takes a few bills, pushing them to Jack’s chest, tucking some in the low waistband of his shorts. When Jack notices he’s getting showered with one hundred dollar bills his mouth hangs open for a few seconds.

“You said you like tips don’t ya?” Gabriel grins, pleased he managed to shock Jack.

He doesn’t answer, turns around instead, straddling Gabriel’s lap reverse cowboy, resuming the slow, suggestive movements of the lap dance right after. Softly, but with a lot of feeling, Gabriel let’s out a long “Fuck” as Jack grabs his hands, bringing them to his front and making Gabriel touch his toned abs, then cup his pecs. He has to hold his breath every time Jack grinds his ass on his groin.

When the beat drops, Jack put his hands on Gabriel’s knees and bends forward all at once, his shorts riding low on his hips, the fabric of a bright red G-string peaking out from under his shorts, impossible to ignore. Gabriel’s eyes can’t decide between focusing on it or on the tramp stamp inked on Jack’s skin. Jack arches his back, grinding his ass so suggestively in that position that Gabriel almost feels embarrassed and, fuck, he won’t leave the club before he’s had him riding his cock.

When the music fades in another song, Jack turns around again, circling Gabriel’s shoulders. His chest is so close to Gabriel’s face that he just leans in, licking and biting one of his perky nipples, without much caring for the crowd around them. In his mind it’s just him and Jack in the room.

Jack’s laugh is as rough and scratchy as his voice “You like my tits uh, honey?”

“Fuck yes, I do” he gropes Jack’s ass, pressing his face to Jack’s chest, wanting to lick the sweat off his skin.

“You know,” Jack sits back a little, leaving Gabriel looking up at him, feeling extremely thirsty. He grabs Gabriel’s hand, making him trace a line up his abs, his chest “I got many other good qualities.” he brings Gabriel fingers to his lips, waiting for him to take the initiative and push them in Jack’s mouth.

And Gabriel immediately does, amazed by the sweet way in which Jack licks his fingers, slipping his tongue between them. Hungrily, Gabriel keeps pushing, until he has two fingers down to the first knuckle in Jack’s mouth. Jack keeps eye contact with Gabriel when he hollows his cheeks around his fingers and Gabriel has to draw back his hand. His cock is _aching_ in his pants.

Jack is so bold, still looking at Gabriel with a cocky grin on his face and Gabriel glares at him with the hunger of a panther, he wants to wreck him until he screams.

“Hey, G,” one of his partners calls him, heavily putting a hand on his shoulder “you’re having fun I see” he laughs, the boy and the girl he has on either of his sides following his laugh. “Wanna step up the game?” he asks, showing off a transparent bag full of white powder.

Before waiting for Gabriel’s answer, he sits in the padded bench on the other side of the lounging table in front of Gabriel. He sits back, handing the drug to one of the strippers, letting her taking care of it while he kisses the other guy. “It’s the good stuff.” he says before bending over the table and snorting a line.

Jack is speaking close to his ear again “Do you want to get high honey?”

Gabriel doesn’t hesitate “Yeah.”

As soon as he says so, Jack lays back while he keeps straddling Gabriel’s thighs, his back bending in a beautiful arch until his shoulders and the upper part of his back rest on the lounging table. Gabriel is confused and mesmerized, his hands gripping on Jack’s thighs almost in automatic. Jack winks at Gabriel and nods to the other stripper. She takes the coke bag, prepares one short line on each of Jack’s tits.

Gabriel’s mate claps his hands and whistles. Gabriel blinks twice before actually realizing what’s going on. A small crowd of strippers and Gabriel’s buddies have approached them, standing around the table and loudly prompting Gabriel to go on.

He keeps Jack still by wrapping one arm around his waist, bending forward and closing one of his nostrils with his other hand. He snorts the first line between cheering and yelling from the audience gathered around them. Before he can let the high go to his head he quickly does the second line as well. People are still loud around him but he barely hears them now.

The drug hits him hard, all his focus narrows on Jack, who is getting back up, his abs tensing with the effort and Gabriel wants to touch them. He does, unashamedly groaning in appreciation when he feels how strong Jack is. When he looks up at his face, Jack seems very pleased, as if Gabriel has just successfully passed a trial. He runs his index finger on his own chest, gathering the remains of the white powder stuck on his skin, then licks it away, slowly.

“Fuck.” Gabriel drops his head against Jack’s torso. He needs a second to collect himself. He’s tremendously turned on, worry has abandoned him completely and now his whole body is begging for release. He feels euphoric beyond belief, like he has the whole world at his feet.

“You ok buddy?” Jack sounds genuinely concerned, almost out of character, as he pets Gabriel’s nape with a gentleness and care that shouldn’t be allowed in his line of work. His hands are rough, calloused, and Gabriel wonders how did he get them. Has he always been a stripper?

He grabs Jack’s wrists, startling him. “I want to fuck you.” Jack smirks again.

“Yeah?” he puts more of his body weight on Gabriel’s legs, sitting more comfortably on him. He is so very close.

Gabriel runs his hands on Jack’s back, so wide and strong he doesn’t really know where to settle them and he can’t stop touching. “Want to fuck you all night, until you beg me to stop.” he slurs.

Jack gets down so he’s speaking directly to Gabriel’s ear “Is that a promise?”

Before Gabriel can answer, Jack is kissing him, open mouthed. It feels so natural and unscripted it’s surreal. It doesn’t last long though, Gabriel can barely respond to it before Jack pulls away, biting on Gabriel’s lower lip. Gabriel swears. He’s aware of how needy and hungry he must look right now, but it’s hard to control his wanting when he’s so high on coke and adrenaline.

He doesn’t think too much about it before standing on his feet, lifting Jack up with him. He’s heavy, as expected, but the strain in his muscles makes him feel good, grounds him. Jack hooks his legs on Gabriel waist, probably more on instinct than anything else. The fact that they could be causing a scene doesn’t really reach Gabriel’s mind. He only has one goal in mind, what’s going on around them is not his prime concern.

Again, Jack leans against his ear, whispering to him “Put me down now.”

Jack’s voice is firm, rough and commanding. Gabriel has a gun. The club is packed with men that would help him cover any of his crimes. He could make any stripper do whatever he wants here. Yet he feels powerless against Jack’s voice. He lets Jack to his feet. A part of his head knows he’d do anything Jack asks him in that tone, high or not.

He cannot stop looking at him, noise and colorful lights playing tricks on his head but Jack’s eyes are magnets. He feels like he’s waiting for an order. Jack, simply, kisses him again. It’s filthier this time.

“Get a fucking room G, Christ.” his friend’s voice sounds distant, muffled.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m bringing him home.” he’s not sure who he is talking to. Mostly to himself probably.

“Oh, are you now? Are you going to keep your promise?”

Yes, if there’s something Gabriel is sure of, it is how much he wants Jack. Everything else has lost any appeal very quickly. He’d give him all the cash he got today and then more. He only manages to nod.

“Give me a minute then. Wait for me at the backdoor honey. I’ll be right back.”

Gabriel does as he’s told. Getting away from the loud music quickly reveals to be a fantastic choice for the clarity in his head. Jack is taking more than a few minutes, so he decides to step outside, lighting up a cigarette. The cold autumn air hits him, giving at least a sense of lucidity to the mess in his head.

Jack’s footsteps are heavy when he arrives. Gabriel turns around, finding Jack waiting by the exit, his hip against the doorframe.

“Aren’t you cold?” the blue, white and red leather jacket sure fits his outfit but he’s shirtless underneath, his shorts not ideal for the autumn weather either.

“Thought you’d be keeping me warm.” he winks as he starts walking toward the parking lot.

Gabriel scoffs, shaking his head. “My car is over there.” he nods to the back alley. You don’t stack that much cash in your car trunk and then leave it in a parking lot.

Jack follows him, his stance confident even if there’s no way he’s not feeling cold right now. Once they get to Gabriel’s car he has some trouble finding his keys. Shit. In which pocket did he leave them? The high makes him erratic; his hands are shaking as he rummages in his pockets. When Jack kisses the back of his neck he simply stops looking for them, balling his hands uselessly into fists. When he feels the tip of Jack’s tongue licking his neck, Gabriel’s whole body shivers. He turns around, slamming Jack’s back to the car with a little more strength than he would usually use. Neither of them says anything. Jack looks at him innocently like a demon pretending he’s an angel. Gabriel switches between watching his eyes and his thin lips.

He can’t tell who initiates the kiss this time but it gets hot quickly, Jack’s hands squeezing his ass unashamedly. Jack moans into the kiss and it makes heat pool low in Gabriel’s belly. He flips Jack over, his chance now to bite the back of his neck. He presses his hips against Jack’s ass, making him feel how hard he is already. Jack pushes back into it and Gabriel swears, grabbing Jack’s waist to keep him still as he grinds on him.

“Gabriel.” he mutters against Jack’s nape “my name is Gabriel. I want you scream it when I make you come.”

When Jack answers, his voice is more breathy than usual. “Let’s see if you’re worth it, Gabriel.” he says just before opening the car door. Gabriel needs a second to realize what just happened and he can’t honestly tell when Jack managed to get his keys. He smirks to himself as he gets into the car. Maybe Jack could make a good thief as well.

As soon as he gets in the car, he inserts the keys in the panel but he doesn’t manage to turn the motor on because Jack stops him by intently palming his dick through his trousers and Gabriel is pretty sure he can’t manage to drive like this. Jack reaches for his belt, unbuckling it and unzipping his pants. He kneels on the passenger seat, bending toward Gabriel to pull out his erection.

“Wait,” Gabriel stops him before he can go down on him “I want to bring you home first.”

“Gabriel, honey, I don’t think you’re sober enough to drive. You wouldn’t want to break the law, would you?” he says with a blatant hint of sarcasm in his voice, as he tears open a condom wrapper with his teeth.

While Gabriel wastes about two seconds thinking about a good comeback, Jack bends forward and takes Gabriel’s cock in his hand, stroking him slowly. Gabriel gasps when he feels Jack’s lips closing around the head of his cock. Jack doesn’t tease him, instead he goes down to take more of him into his mouth without hesitation nor any additional encouragement. The sensation is a bit weird and, despite the fog in his head, Gabriel realizes Jack is rolling on the condom with his teeth. Before he can manage to say anything, compliment his skills, Jack takes in his mouth the last few inches of his cock all in one go. His nose is squashed against Gabriel’s hipbone, while Gabriel’s cock is held tightly in his throat. He breathes heavily through his nose twice before getting back up, leaving the condom neatly in place.

“Well that’s, uh- a nice trick.” he says dumbly enough that Jack chuckles.

When Gabriel looks up at him again Jack is biting his lower lip, trying to suppress a smile but absolutely failing at it. It makes Gabriel smile as well and he asks “What?” as he cups Jack’s cheek, placing his thumb on his lip.

Jack gently puts his hand over Gabriel’s. He keeps smiling “Nothing. I just really want to fuck you right now.”

Jack sounds so sincere Gabriel’s own smile falters as he’s overwhelmed by lust. He kisses Jack, bringing one hand behind his head, holding him by the neck at first, then grabbing his hair to bend him to the side and deepen the kiss. As they kiss, Jack gets rid of his shorts and, very minimal, underwear. It sure takes some skill and a hell of a lot of commitment to keep making out as Jack shuffles out of his shorts, but they succeed well enough. Jack keeps on his hideous leather jacket and Gabriel doesn’t find it in him to complain about it.

Gabriel changes the setting of his seat so there’s enough space for Jack to get on his lap. He barely fits there, his back is pressed to the steering wheel and they shuffle awkwardly for a few seconds, lowering the backrest of Gabriel’s seat some more so they can get into a better position. Jack hides his face in the crook of Gabriel’s neck and laughs quietly. Gabriel can feel he’s rock hard nonetheless. While Jack keeps giggling against Gabriel’s shoulder, Gabriel snakes a hand between their bodies and takes both their cocks in his hand, trying to stroke them as best as he can at that angle. Jack’s giggles become wet kisses on Gabriel’s neck, on his jaw, until kisses turn into soft bites that grow more intense with every stroke of Gabriel’s hand. When Jack actually hurts him, Gabriel locks his free hand on Jack’s jaw, forcing him to kiss him on the lips instead. As they kiss, Jack trusts his hips up with need.

“I want to ride your cock Gabriel, please.” he slurs against Gabriel’s lips and, yes, that’s all Gabriel needs.

He’s lucid enough to worry about the immediate next step though. “I don’t- I got no lube here, shit-“

Jack shushes him, pressing his index finger to Gabriel’s lips before kissing him, his finger still between their lips. “It’s fine babe, I’ve got this, just relax.” he locks his hand on Gabriel wrist, guiding his hand between his cheeks. Gabriel tentatively nudges at Jack’s hole with two fingers, finding it wet, dripping with lube, stretched out.

Jack takes hold of Gabriel’s cock to guide it in him as he sinks down on it. Gabriel gasps. “Yeah, like this Gabriel, got ready for you, let me do this.” he whispers, his voice so low it’s scratchy.

As Jack slowly takes more of him, Gabriel kisses every inch of bared skin he can reach, absolutely unmindful of leaving blatant hickeys on Jack’s neck and chest. He can see Jack’s abs contracting under the strain of adapting to the girth of his cock and it is hypnotizing. When Jack begins to move, Gabriel holds his hips, making him take more of his length every time he pushes down.

Jack brings one arm behind Gabriel’s headrest, placing his other palm flat on the car ceiling for leverage. The moans coming out from Jack’s mouth are half broken, breathy, and they get louder as he finds a good rhythm. Every few thrusts he slides off Gabriel’s cock almost completely, taking it back to the root right after. It makes Gabriel call out his name, mentally cursing him for bringing him so close to coming so fast and so good. He murmurs filthy praises inches away from Jack’s skin and he means every single one of them.

They’re not quite in the right position to kiss but they try anyway. It’s messy and heated but it is surprisingly intense. Gabriel takes Jack’s cock in his hand again, stroking him faster than before.

“You don’t have to.” Jack leans into him, voice hoarse and not as smooth as it had been for the whole night at the club.

Gabriel doesn’t reply, he just releases Jack’s hip with his other hand as well, grabbing the back of his head and bringing him down to kiss him again. Jack struggles to keep up the rocking of his hips, his controlled movements get jerky and short. Gabriel brings the hand he has on Jack’s head to his chest, pushing him back so his back is pressed to the steering wheel. He plants his feet more firmly to the car floor, thrusting hard into Jack and making him moan. He fucks him as good as he can, lifting his hips from the seat as his back stays pressed against the backrest. He’s determined to hold back until he’s made Jack come, sweat forming on his brow and pain burning his lip where he bites it so hard it could break.

Jack’s wordless moans turns into a long chanting of Gabriel’s name and it sounds so good on his lips that Gabriel loses himself into it. He keeps fucking Jack as he comes and Gabriel’s own orgasm hits him in long intense waves, expected and satisfying.

They come down the high of the sex together, their breathings calming at the same time and Gabriel can feel his head getting clearer, high from the drug dissipating as well. Jack caresses Gabriel’s cheek, leaves a gentle kiss on his lips before getting off of Gabriel’s dick. While Jack manages to return to the passenger seat without elbowing Gabriel in the face, Gabriel removes the condom, ties it and throws it out of the car window because, hell, he robbed a bank today, he’s not gonna worry about this.

“Classy” Jack laughs as he swiftly puts on his shorts again. He doesn’t bother retrieving his underwear.

Gabriel just shrugs and points to the glove compartment. Jack opens it and finds a box of paper towels. He takes some for himself and passes the rest to Gabriel. Once he’s cleaned himself off, he closes the zip of his eccentric leather jacket and if Gabriel didn’t know him well enough he would think he’s being self-conscious or shy.

The street lamp at the corner of the sidewalk illuminates Jack’s profile in a way that makes Gabriel want to take an artistic picture of him. The shadows and lights on his face trace the crinkles around his eyes, tinge the grey hair at his temples of a warmer color. Some of the glittery make-up still glimmers on his face. He looks breathtaking so calm and tired out.

There are some long seconds of silence. It’s not awkward but it could be if Gabriel doesn’t find anything to say quickly enough. He doesn’t know what to do though. The sex was great but it doesn’t feel right to tell Jack so and pay him.

“So,” Jack stretches his arms behind the headrest “are you taking me home or what?”

Gabriel is taken aback for less than one second. He shakes his head and smiles as he starts the car.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this silly thing lmao, let me know what you think ^ω^ (english isn't my first language so feel free to correct me)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @ junkxrat and on twitter @ ratty_lally


End file.
